


Closet

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closets, Drama, F/M, Romance, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is pulled into a dark room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

Hermione was on her way to get a drink when she felt herself being forcefully pushed. She barely managed to brace herself before she hit whatever was in the dark room. For a moment she was scared until a familiar hand rested on her arm for a moment before pulling her forward. There was a bit of light coming from underneath the door and she could just barely see the outline of his face. He stepped forward and Hermione stepped back again but this time she wasn't scared.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione giggled as her back hit against something in the small supply room. He moved forward again and Hermione had a fair idea of what his plans were.

"We're not kids anymore. You don't need to pull me into a closet," she chided him. But it was good that there was nearly no light in the closet because if there were Ron would see the smile on her face. Ron stepped forward again blocking any trace of light from her view she shivered as Ron's breath ghosted across her face.

"So?" he said lowly, in a way that made her knees tremble slightly. His lips slowly met her lips were they lingered tasting her mouth pulling their tongues together in an exquisite dance leaving them breathing heavily when they broke apart.

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too Ron."


End file.
